Bumblebee Week Day 5: AU (A Goddesses Hero)
by Sun Kasai
Summary: Every Hero must die one day, even those Chosen by the Gods. After serving the Goddess of the Night one last time... Yang is taking her last breaths. But she is not alone... her Goddess keeps her company.


**Disclaimer: Time for Day 5. An AU…**

 **There are a LOT of possibilities with this one.**

 **So I thought for a long time what I would be doing with that and here we have the product. One of my favorite AUs of all time are God AUs. I always liked thinking up different Gods, Pantheons and everything Mythological. So I ended up making one with these two.**

 **Well that and that I have this certain friend (you know who you are) who has been in my ears for a very long time with some requests. This and the next two Theme stories will actually be the requests she gave me.**

 **Hope you all enjoy.**

AU: A Goddesses Hero

Death was something Yang had become more than familiar with. She dealt it out more than she likes to admit and has seen it happen to more innocent and comrades than she wanted to.

Despite her familiarity with Death however, it did not take away one particular thing. Something that was part of her very being for as long as she could remember.

She was afraid of death.

There was not a single thing that made her Heart clench more, nothing that send a Chill down her spine like that, nothing that filled her with so much utter Terror than the possibility of losing her life, her existence in this World.

Maybe that's why she was so good at fighting. Maybe because of that she was one of the greatest Warrior among the Chosen Heroes. Heroes, who were personally picked by the Gods themselves to protect the World and fight for what they believed in. In all the Centuries Earth had existed, she had managed to be more successful, more feared, more Triumphant than almost any Hero of the Gods had ever dreamed of being.

Somewhat ironic considering how her Quest had started.

With death.

It was a Car accident. Her Dad and her sister were on their way to a Family Trip. Yang however had insisted to first visit the Shrine of her Goddess.

Every person in Remnant was free to join a Religion of their liking. These Religions were all in a way the same, but the big difference lay in who they were worshipping. When a Person reached their 10 Year in live, they were allowed to join one of the Groups. Each group had a different God they worshipped with all their faith and turned to when they needed protection or faced hardship.

Yang was lead around with other Children around Temples all around Vale. The idea was that after visiting them, the Child would know who to turn too. Some even said that the Gods personally directed their path.

She could still remember how she felt in each of the dozens of Temples.

There was the Temple of Adam, God of War and Blood. This temple was one she immediately rejected. Seeing the imposing Statue of Adam in the front of the Temple alone, a bloody sword in his Hands, surrounded by water as red that it may have been from freshly killed enemies, made her feel like a Murderer was standing right behind her. It was clear for her which group of followers she wouldn't be part of.

Then there was Sun, the God of Dawn, Trickery and… well the Sun. This was a Temple she liked to be honest. Seeing the Statue, representing him was like being welcomed by an old friend. She almost joined this Group…

Until she reached the Temple of the Night.

A Temple build to represent no other than the Goddess of the Night, Cats, Literature and Equality…. her name was Blake.

Yang still remembered when she first visited it. In amazement she looked at the Statue, a woman with Feline ears welcomed her into the Halls. Every second she was there felt somewhat Magical, like being Home. She could swear to sometimes hear a Voice purring. This could have been from the many Cats that were living there, from small Housecats to ferocious Panthers, Tigers and Lions. But… there was something that set it apart from the others. Something… divine.

She felt like something was calling to her, her very Soul pulled her into the Halls worshipping the Goddess. Yang knew which God she would follow from that day on.

Her faith remained strong over the Years. She would be welcomed with open arms and tend to the Felines living there, participating in the Rituals, always hearing this heavenly Purr in her ears.

She had remained in as a follower of the Night Goddess for eight long years and she would have remained longer, if it wouldn't have been for the unexpected embrace of Death.

While they were driving an accident happened. Some drunk guy didn't pay attention to the streets and crashed into their Car. Yang's natural protective instincts had kicked in full force and she turned to Ruby, protecting her sister with her own Body.

It had worked. Ruby had survived the Crash without a scratch and Taiyang only had a few broken ribs. Yang on the other hand had passed away. Thankfully, it was quickly and she didn't feel any pain. This could have been where her story ended.

But a certain Goddess had different plans.

When Yang opened her eyes, surprised at being somewhat conscious, she found herself in the same Temple she had visited daily for the last eight years. Only that it felt different. It felt… indescribable, like she had entered a different plane of existence. And in the middle of the Temple, sitting on a Throne made of the Materialized night, was Blake in all her glory.

Yang was overwhelmed the first time she had seen Blake in her Godly form. She didn't know what to say, how to act, she almost forgot how to breath. To her surprise Blake had taken her into this realm for a very specific reason. She had found that it was too soon for her to die and had grown to like her from the first moment she had stepped into her sacred grounds. So Blake had chosen Yang to be her Hero.

Yang, eventually able to overcome her shock had accepted this literal once in a lifetime offer immediately. So her journey began, with her soul existing between the realms of the mortals and Gods. She had taken this opportunity to visit her sister and grieving father as well, taken their sadness away from them and guaranteeing them that she was well, staying in contact with them and visiting them when she could.

She would spend the next decades as a Warrior, fighting the creatures of Darkness and even chosen's of Gods with malicious intent. She met many people during her time, even her own Mother, who she found out to be the Goddess of Spring, Thievery and Ravens. She always did wonder why her Temple seemed so familiar. Her own chosen Vernal was an interesting individual and they had fought together more than once.

Even Ruby's Mother Summer Rose she met, being the Chosen of the great Ozpin, God of Time, reincarnation and Warriors of Justice themselves. Her sister had been overjoyed to hear of her and Taiyang had been surprised, still trying to process the information that Yang was technically a Demigod and he had laid with a Goddess and a Hero, but happy nonetheless.

But what stood out the most over the Years she had spent being a Chosen Hero, was her relationship with her Goddess. It had evolved and the two have grown closer and closer. It was not unheard of that a God would take their chosen Hero for a Lover, it had been this way with Jaune Arc and the Goddess of righteous Battle Pyrrha.

But it still managed to surprise Yang once it happened to herself. Yang and Blake had formed an inseparable bond, beyond things like Mortality and Godhood. She loved her with all her heart and Blake did the same. She would not have minded spending eternity like this, with her Goddess by her side.

But of course it wasn't meant to last forever.

That's what she thought as she limped back to the Temple of the Night. Her right arm was missing and wounds covered her whole body. Her soul was starting to waver.

For you see… Yang had done what no one had ever dreamed of being possible.

She had slayed a God.

To be more precisely, the very god who had despised her since she had first encountered his Temple, Adam.

The God of War had always lusted after Blake, finding that he was the only one deserving of her. He had manipulated his followers indirectly and they were about to charge at the Temple of the Night with all their might.

Yang and Blake both knew that many innocent would die and there would be unpredictable consequences if Adam would manage to conquer her scared grounds. Which is why they had to prepare. Blake had instructed her own followers, to be watchful. She could not risk unleashing a War between the Gods on humanity. Too many would fall victim to the Destruction. If it were to happen they had allies to call for, but it would still be a catastrophe of apocalyptical size.

So Yang had dared to fight Adam all by herself, the only way to stop him without the loss of innocent lives. The battle was hard but after hours spend fighting, she had prevailed.

But the fight had taken a toll on her. She was spent and used the last of her strength to reach the Place she had started to call home. Yang hoped that Blake would be able to fix the damage she had suffered.

So she pushed open the large gates, entering the Goddess realm. Upon hearing the gates open Blake turned smiling at her. A smile that faded upon seeing just in what condition she was.

"Yang!" Blake said, catching her lover as she collapsed.

"I…did it… you're safe… my Goddess…" she weakly said as Blake placed her on a large stone plate in the back of the Temple.

"Save your energy Yang." Blake had whispered to her, hurrying with tending to her wounds.

Sadly, nothing helped.

"I… am fading." Yang spoke, her voice was shaking as she looked on her remaining left arm, as it slowly evaporated and her soul seeped out in the form of a dying flames smoke.

Blake only nodded, sadness written over her face. "I'm sorry Yang… but I can't cure you."

She had tried, by all the Gods Blake had tried. Any spell she could think of, all the magic she had at her disposal had been used to heal Yang. But nothing could help her.

Yang's face remained emotionless, unreadable as she spoke out what she had feared. Like a question, already knowing the answer. "I am dying?"

Blake again nodded.

Tears formed in Yang's eyes and Blake felt more grief than she ever did before in the Aeons she existed. She took Yang's face in her hands, swiping the Tears away with gentle fingers.

"I am sorry Yang, there is nothing I can do for you."

"I… I don't… want to die." she was shaking. Fear crawled its way into her Heart. Her breathing quickened. Blake took notice of this and hugged her Hero. She at least wanted to comfort her beloved in her final moments.

"It's okay Yang…" she spoke, with a voice not unlike the Purr that fascinated Yang so many Years ago, "You committed god deeds in your life and in my service. The afterlife is nothing you need to fear. You will enter the Heavens. You will enjoy the greatest of Pleasures."

Yang believed Blake. She believed her without a doubt. But she was still afraid. She just couldn't stop shaking. She already experienced the greatest of pleasures. Couldn't she stay out of Heavens realm just a little longer? "Will I see you again?" Yang asked.

A gentle hand went through her Golden locks, trying to calm her nerves. "Yes Yang… I promise you this will not be a goodbye forever. We will see each other again. I will visit you in the realm of the Death whenever I am relieved of my duties."

It should calm Yang. It should put her mind at ease, knowing that she won't part with Blake forever…

But it didn't…

She still felt so afraid.

"It's okay…" her Goddess whispered, trying to remain strong for her lover. "I will stay with you… you will not die lonely. I will stay with you until the end."

And so she did. She stayed with her until her soul fully faded. Even if the fear never completely left her Heart, having her beloved Goddess by her side made it easier. She could face the Gods with Blake in mind. When she could do that, she could face death as well.

Her soul faded from her body more and more. She started to disappear, slowly but surely. The last thing she could feel as she crossed the line into the realm of the Death was Blake's lips on her own and her Goddess voice…

"You will always be my Hero Yang Xiao Long."

From that moment on, Blake would never choose another Hero again. Even the most devoted to her, could never hope to receive the blessing of being her Warrior.

It is as well told that this is the reason why we associate the Night with dark emotions like sadness and grief, while we connect the Day with joyous emotions and love.

For it is the Night itself that weeps over being separated from her lover, until the Day comes and she is allowed to visit her in the realm of the Dead.

 **You never guess what made me think this one up. Wanna know? Injustice. That's right, the DC comic where Superman turns evil and forms a regime.**

 **That might need some explanation. See in DC there is a character called Deadman. He is essentially given a second chance by a goddess to find his own killer. He had remained however in our world and didn't want to move on. Instead he used his powers for good. However in Injustice Deadman is killed by the Spectre and Nightwing than becomes the new Deadman.**

 **For anyone who doesn't know what I am talking about, don't worry its not important for the story. Just know that the scene where Deadman comes back to his goddess kind of put the wheels in motion.**

 **That and the before mentioned fact that I like God AU's. I can't help it but imagining Gods just is fun for me. I could make up whole Pantheons when im bored and I am fascinated by mythologie.**

 **So my mind started to form this little AU here. I took Blake as goddess because I could see Yang as being her warrior more than the other way around. I first thought of letting it end with Blake remaining sad and only being reunited with Yang when the apocalypse comes and all of existence dies but I couldn't be so heartless. so now the goddess of the night is visiting the realm of the dead whenever she doesn't need to be… well night.**

 **Don't ask how it works if technically there is Night everywhere where isn't day. It's a fanfiction and I wanted Blake and Yang to still be together. Besides Blake can clone herself so…**

 **I hope you enjoyed it and I aswell hope you will all like what I have for realization.**


End file.
